I Can't Help Myself I Need You
by Rickksss
Summary: Have you ever had strong feelings for someone you are just hooking up with? Now you will understand how John and Mickie Feel. Two people who have feelings for eachother but neither will admit to it.
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Help Myself, I Need You: Chapter 1

I dont own anything:(

* * *

><p>He was walking, no he was running from the gorilla postion, so he wouldn't miss seeing her beautiful face. She was always on his mind. Now matter where he was, she was preoccupying his thoughts. She brings him to a pointwhere he doesn't pay attention to where he is going.<p>

Suddenly he collieded with the one person who has stolen his heart. "Are you okay? I didn't see you there" John said. Mickie smiled and said " I'm fine, seems like you were distracted . Has someone distracted you or something?" She Smirked, the smirk that made me weak in the knees. I gently grabbed her wrist and took her to my locker room without anyone seeing. He couldn't help himself.

**John's Point of View:**

I pushed Mickie up against the door and kissed her with passion and lust. We have been having these meetings for the past 5 months and i have no way of stopping them anytime soon.

The first month it was just a hook up, but the feelings grew for me. I can't tell her the way I truely feel. Why? Well you see, i have a girlfriend back in Boston. Her name is Liz.

We have been dating since HighSchool. But, Liz has changed and the past year has been hard for our relationship. Mickie knows about the whole situation with Liz.

I have been telling her my problems for awhile because i can talk to her for hours and she always says the right things. Mickie is more than just a fuckbuddy. These feelings that i have for her are stronger than that.

I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers. She looked in my eyes and said "Are you okay? You were slammed pretty hard into the matt" I smirked and replied with "Of course. I Mean i am John Cena. Nothing can hurt me"

She laughed and shook her head. "Sound a little cocky there Cena." She said. I smiled and said "I am not cocky. I am confidant. Espiecially when i'm in bed with you, i know how to make you-"

She stopped me right there and said "Don't you dare finish that sentence." I leaned and whispered in her ear and said "Why? You know it's true" Right there. I got her.

"Are you going to talk about it or can you back it up?" I smirked and said "I'll meet you in your room. I gotta take care of some stuff here" Mickie smiled and kissed me on my cheek and whispered in my ear and said "Okay, don't keep me waiting." When she left i looked at the door for about 5 minutes.

I may have passed of sounding corny, but i don't care. I am in love with her. Yes, I John Cena love Mickie James.

* * *

><p>This is my first story. ever. i hope you guys like it. Review please. All comments welcome. :)<p>

-SR


	2. Chapter 2

I Can't Help Myself, I Need you: Chapter 2

_this next chapter might be unsuitable for some viewers. Sexual activity may occur_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mickie's Point Of View:<strong>

I was getting ready for bed with John. I put on his new green Rise above hate shirt with nothing under. I can't wait to see his face when he sees me wearing it. God, he drives me insane.

Ever since i first saw him I've had the biggest crush on him. Not in my wildest dreams would i think I'd be "hooking" up with him. My feelings for him are more than just sex. I mean don't get me wrong, the kid is amazing in bed and rocks my world, i just wish i had the guts to tell him how i truly felt.

But no. I don't know what he's going to do with Liz. Liz. Wow i did not like her. The pain she puts john is absolutely disgusting. She is such a bitch and doesn't deserve john. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I took a deep breath and went to open it.

**John's Point Of View:**

I knocked on Mickie's door and waited to spend the rest of the night with her. Me and her have the best nights. It's unreal. We don't have sex all the time, we also stay up talking about everything and anything.

She finally opened the door and my mouth dropped. It so good to see her wearing my shirt. Damn, She is so sexy. "Damn baby, are you trying to kill me?" I said. She giggled and said "Of course not. My nights would be boring without you" I smiled and walked in after her.

Of course i had to look at her ass. I mean come on now. My heart goes a million miles when I'm with her. She sat down on the couch and i sat next to her. I look at her and said "I'm really diggin the shirt" she smirked and said "Yeah? I'm not"

i looked at her as she stood up and slowly took of my shirt. My mouth dropped again when her beautiful perfect body being reveled. She walked towards me and straddled my legs. I started to kiss her soft spot on her neck. I heard her moan against my ear. I picked her up and gently laid her on her bed. I was on top of her, softly kissing her body. I finally reached her mouth and kissed her allowing her tongue in. She took my shirt off and threw it somewhere. She loved my body. Hell i love my body.

But anyway she rolled over and she was on top again. She was kissing my chest and undoing my pants. Usually she isn't in control but tonight I'm allowing it.

The girl got skills and I'm not complaining. She took my dick out and slowly started stroking it while kissing and nipping at my neck. I moaned, at this point that's the only thing i could do. She was in control no matter how hard I want to take over, I can't. She has got me sprung.

I was close and she knew it and stopped and looked at me and whispered "I need you". Right when she said that, i flipped her over and took control. I was kissing her while she guided me into her pussy. Before i entered i said "Winning"

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! I am really getting into this story. I am sorry about this one being graphic:( haha. Thanks for the reviews! i love them. Keep them coming! I'll update soon;)<p>

-SR


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: i don't own anything

Mickie's Point of View:

I woke up in complete bliss, like i do every morning after a night with John. I felt his hand across my stomach and smiled. He always wanted me close when he slept. I don't mind. He's my protection blanket.

I snuggled back into him and he whispered in my ear and said "Stop it. I don't want to get up yet" I giggled and said "Give a guy one hand job and he turns into a diva" i was suddenly attacked with giggles when i felt hands tickle my sides. "John Stop it!" i giggled. "Take it back" he said.

But suddenly stopped by his phone ringing. He sighed and grabbed it from the night stand. "Hello" i heard him say. "Liz, i'm sorry. When i got to my hotel room i crashed. I had a hard night last night" i rolled my eyes and sadness took over me when i heard her name. "I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?" "I Want to break up with you" I thought. "Alright. Love you too. Bye" I heard him hang up.

Hearing that brought me to reality about how this is just a hook up and nothing more. I then heard "Hey, get back here" and arms across my stomach and i was brought closer to him. He said "I'm sorry about that. I wouldn't answer but you know how she gets"

I nodded my head and stayed quite. He got closer to me and said "Baby, trust me when i find another place and someone to watch Patt i am breaking up with her. You are the only person on my mind, you know that" I turned and looked at him and said "I'm not mad at you. I am mad at the way she treats you and how she doesn't deserve the way you treat her."

"You are so amazing you know that?" He said. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He kissed me and got out of bed "I'm meeting Randy at the gym. Than I'm yours for the rest of the night". I Nodded and kissed him. He smiled and said "Bye baby girl. I'll see you and your sexy ass later" i smirked as he left. i said out loud "The kid got me and he got me good."

John's point of view:

Randy and i were at the hotel gym and i was spotting him. Randy is my bro but he knows nothing about me and Mickie. I don't want him to ruin on what we had because he is a "honest" man.

I see mickie walk in, in a blue sports bra, yoga pants and blue sneakers. I hate her. She knows how much i love her ass in yoga pants and when she was all sweaty. She is such a tease and that's another thing i love about her.

It was my turn to lift and i added more weight to obviously show off and to make her hot. She also loves me when I'm sweaty. I was lifting when i heard my phone go off. It was mickie's ringtone.

I quickly set my set down and got my phone out. The text said "I hate you. You know i get turned on i get when you are sweaty and grunting *sad emoji*" I smirked and replied "Me? You're the one wearing a sports bra with yoga pants sprinting on the track." It didn't take to long for her to reply. She said "I can't help that these are my gym clothes Johnny. I'm sorry" God she drives me crazy. I replied "It's okay baby. I guess i could forgive you" She replied "Yay! I'll make it up to you later baby. I promise *wink emoji*

She has me whipped. Bad.


	4. Chapter 4

I Can't Help Myself, I Need You: Chapter 4

i don't own anything:

* * *

><p>Mickie's Point Of View:<p>

"John, what are you doing here?" Mickie asked the tall muscler blue eyed man as he walked in.

"I came here to see you of course" He replied.

Mickie smiled at thought of him flying from Boston to New York just to see her. He is amazing. She smiled and grabbed his face and pulled him into a tender sweet kiss.

He responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her so he can deepen the kiss. The kiss ended a minute later and they just stayed in each other's arms.

John's Point of View:

"What did you tell Liz?" I Heard her ask.

"That i couldn't come home this week because i had to do extra things since it's almost WrestleMania." I responded.

I saw Mickie blush and she asked "You did that for me?"

"Nah, i did that for me" I laughed as she smacked me in my arm. "You're such a jerk" I find it so hot when she is mad. Don't judge me.

"I didn't hear you call me that when i was-" I was cut off by her saying "Stop it".

"You know i flew out here to see you. Aw is mickie mad at johnny because he didn't say the right things? wahhh" I said in a playful baby voice.

"If you think you're getting some tonight, Ya funny" I straightened up and followed her into the kitchen. She was defiantly kidding.. right?

"Haha stop playin baby" I said in a nervous laugh. "Nah" She said as she bended over to the bottom shelf to get me and her a beer. I stared at her tan perfect shapped legs and thighs. She was wearing Blue and orange booty shorts that said "Mets" on the ass. That's another reason why i love her. She loves sports. He licked his lips in anticipation and sat down not wanting her to know that her purposeful behavior had affected his crotch.

Mickie's Point of View:

"Here ya go" i said as i handed him his beer. "You can either drink it or.." I ran the bottle over his arroused crouch and whispered in his ear "You can use it to cool down a bit."

I saw John shake his head as i smirked. I am obviously going to give it up but i am making him work for it. It turns both of us on even more.

No one's point of view:

The bruenett beauty turned to walk away but she was forcefully grabbed by her waist and turned to face John. He had pulled her back against his firm broad chest. She moaned lightly and closed her eyes when she felt lips descend onto her neck and slowly kiss a soft path from her collarbone to right below her earlobe. She let out a louder moan when she felt a wet tongue trace small circles on her collarbone before moving to a more sensitive spot on her neck. John knew exactly what she liked.

"I guess i can forgive you" She said as she pulled him up the stairs, making sure she moved her hips more. She knew he was watching. He always was.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Guess what? I got my first bad review. I literally Lol'd when i saw it. Any who's here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Review so i can know how you feel! I'll update soon :)<p>

-SR


	5. Chapter 5

I can't help myself, I need you: Chapter 5

i don't own anything:

* * *

><p>John's Point of view:<p>

I was woken from a deep sleep from a loud banging on my door. I looked at the clock that said 5:23 am. I frowned and got from my bed and went to open the door.

I was shocked to see who was behind that door. "Liz what are you doing here?" I asked my "girlfriend" of 12 years.

she smiled and said "Whats wrong with me being here John?" she asked. I looked at her and said

"You hate my job and what i do.." I said pretty obvious.

"Doesn't mean i can't come see my man on his day off" I let her in and asked

"Liz why are you here so early? It's 5:30 in the morning".

"It's not my fault you work 365 days and never home"

I looked at her in disbelief and said "You knew since we ever even started talking that the WWE was my dream. Don't bring this on me right now."

suddenly their was another knock at my door. Liz looked at me and said "You get that and ill freshen up" as she went into the other room i opened the door and was again shocked but also excited to see her.

"Mickie.. baby what are you doing here?"

Mickie looked nervous and said "To see you, i need to talk to you"

I looked at his dissapointed and said "Right now isn't the best time-.."

I was cut off by Liz saying "John Baby who's at the door?"

I could see the look on Mickie's face and it broke my heart. I turned to Liz and said "Mickie, she and i have a huge storyline coming up starting at WrestleMania and it's her biggest one yet and she is nervous" Liz looked at Mickie and rolled her eyes.. That pissed me off more than anything.

Mickie's Point of View:

When i saw Liz, i legit died inside. I was finally going to tell John how i feel and this bitch shows up. Talk about ironic. When she rolled her eyes i saw the look John gave her. He was silently sticking up for me. I loved it. But i couldn't be here when she is here.

So i looked at John and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was here and it is 5:30 am, so it was stupid to come here. I'm sorry John. I'll see you Monday" and after that i left..

John's point of View:

When i saw her leave i wanted to go after her and forget about Liz. But I couldn't. I need to find my own place and take my dog and leave her. Fast.

Mickie's point of View:

It was Sunday and i haven't see John since Wednesday morning. I miss him. A lot.

I am assuming Liz is still here. Unfourtinutley. I was bummin it in bed when i heard a knock at the door. T

here were a bouqet of Yellow and Orange Tulips. My favorite flowers. I thanked the guy who brought them. I saw there was a card. It said

"I Miss you a lot. Micks. Please don't be mad at me. I can't wait to see you. I'll see you soon, i promise. xoxo-John"

I smiled I can never be mad at him. I'm too head over heels in love with Cenation leader.

* * *

><p>Hey guys.. I have to tell you something. I changed my idea for the storyline. You have to keep reading to find out;) Anyway, i love all the people who review but i have to give a special shout-out to Missloveiseverything! i mean she is the reason why i started writing. Her reviews are banginnnn and i love her for it:) I'll update soon if you review!;)<p>

-SR


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 8: I Can't Help myself, I need you**

**Merpp; I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>John's Point of view:<strong>

It was finally Monday and Liz finally left. The whole 5 days she was here we fought every day. I don't understand what happened to her. And now i honestly could care less.

A certain brown eyed brunette has caught my attention. Speaking of her, where is she? I miss her. I was in deep thought when my phone vibrated. The girl who I couldn't stop thinking about was on my screen. When i saw her name i got this cheesy grin on my face. You see how she gets me?

I saw "Hey baby, I saw your match. You did good kid. I can't wait to see how this storyline with you and me workout. I mean we get to make-out on screen and we get paid for it. How much better can it get *winky emoji*. Anyway, i was going to the hotel shower and cuddle in bed and hoping you can join me? Oh and also thank you for the flowers they were beautiful *red heard emoji" I replied without even thinking about it

"Of course baby girl. I'm going to shower here and go pick stuff up from my room and i'll be there in about a hour *blue heart emoji*"

"Okay Johnny, I can't wait.I am probably going to be in the shower so I left a key in your bag *two blue heart emoji's*

I got up and got in the shower.

An our later i was walking down the hallway to get to Mickie's room. I got the key from my bag that Mickie some how put in and went into her room. I heard the shower going and her singing along to For the Fame- Tyga Ft. Chris Brown. Damn, she has an amazing voice.

she was in the shower I had time to think about the meeting her and I have tomorrow. The creative team has an idea for a story-line for us. I can't wait.

I hope it's obviously a romantic one. Nothing would be better not only to spend more time together without being questioned but to also make out with her on camera. I can never get enough of her and all I want is her.

I just hope she knows that. I mean don't get me wrong, I did love Liz at one point but we lost that spark and now I found someone who I know for a fact I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just hope she knows that I would never ever cheat on her.

Her and Liz are complete different and- My thought's were interrupted by the bathroom door opening, I saw the one person who can make my heart go a million miles per hour. I smiled at her as she walked towards me. She sat on my lap and hugged me.

**Mickie's Point of View:**

Having my arms around John made me feel like I was on cloud 9. I was in the shower for a half hour just thinking about him. I was thinking about how the good times we have and how amazing he makes me feel. I really don't want to let him go. I am going to do whatever I can for that.

**John's Point of View:**

I pulled back and looked at her and smiled. "What's on your mind baby?" I saw her smile abit and I think I saw a blush.

She said "Nothing, Just you and how much I missed you".

I smiled and said "I missed you too. Last time I am ever away from you that long"

I heard her sigh and stand up "Baby, what's the matter?"

"John I have to say something and If I don't say it now I am going to explode" I heard her say.

"Okay, What is it?" I asked getting nervous.

"You and I's relationship.. is more than just sex to me. I have feelings for you that I can't just get over-" I interrupted her with my lips collapsing on hers. Hearing those words coming from her made me the happiest person alive.

"Micks, I have wanted to say those things to you since the first day we hooked up. I want to take the next step with you." I saw her smile and she kissed me with all the passion I can imagine. Soon after our clothes started to come off and no time wasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there. Okay so I decided to hold back the "I love you" till we are more in the story. I have more stuff coming up. Also, if you have any ideas please feel free to ask. I can use it in my story and give you a shoutout! I will update soon, so keep reviewing;)<strong>

** -SR**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I don't own anyyythingggggg;

* * *

><p><strong> Mickie's Point of View:<strong>

I woke up again in an amazing mood. I may not have told John all my feelings but at least I told him and he feels the same way. John and I have a meeting at 11:00 am with the creative team and Mr. McMahon about our storyline. It was 10:23. I should start to get him up. I think I should just get out of bed and he will wake up. I stood up and sure enough he started to stir. He opened his eyes and pouted.

He said "Baby come back. You are so warm".

I smiled and said "I can't and neither can you. We have a meeting remember?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled "About our storyline?" He asked standing up and coming closer to me.

I nodded my head and bit my lip. He came closer to me and said "The one where you get to wear those little outfits? And come out to ring when I am wrestling?"

I nodded my head again, he smirked and looked down and up a couple of times. I looked down and realized I was still naked.. oops.

I looked at him and smirked and said "Like what you see?" He grunted and bit his lip and nodded his head. "To bad" I walked away swinging my hips and turned around and said "Now get dressed" and walked into the bathroom.

Swag

2 hours later; John's Point of view

What Mr. McMahon just told mickie and I is seriously amazing. What Mickie is doing makes the whole story interesting and sexy as hell . Im so excited and- my thoughts were interupted by my phone going off. It was mickie.

It said "Meet me in the locker room" and off I went.

There she was just chillen in the room. I looked at her and smiled and said "I can't wait for this baby"

She smiled and said "Me either. I wanted to meet you here to congratulate you on your championship opportunity"

And after she said that she moved her hand to my manhood. I leaned up against the wall and let her do all the work. She was kissing my neck and undoing my pants. She pulled them down with my boxers.

Than she dissapeard until I felt her lips. Fuck yes.

She is giving me head without me asking. Winning.

She starts of really slow and than speeds up. She knows how much I like it. "Mickie" I moaned.

She has some skills that she barley shows off. I can get used to this. "Fuck baby" I was close I could feel it. 5 seconds later I screamed "Ahh fuck I' m cumming" and I let it out on her chest.

I saw her smirked and got up and went to the bathroom. I stayed there to catch my breath. I called out to her and said "Baby"

I saw her come out smiling and said "Yes" I looked at her and said

"How do feel like coming home with me and meeting my family?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>haha;) gotta read next time to know what happeneds. Sorry about this scene.. It is rated M for a reasons. I love the ideas and reviews i am getting. Keep them coming!<strong>

** -SR**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

I don't own anyyythingggggg;

* * *

><p><strong> Mickie's Point of View:<strong>

I woke up again in an amazing mood. I may not have told John all my feelings but at least I told him and he feels the same way. John and I have a meeting at 11:00 am with the creative team and Mr. McMahon about our storyline. It was 10:23. I should start to get him up. I think I should just get out of bed and he will wake up. I stood up and sure enough he started to stir. He opened his eyes and pouted.

He said "Baby come back. You are so warm".

I smiled and said "I can't and neither can you. We have a meeting remember?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled "About our storyline?" He asked standing up and coming closer to me.

I nodded my head and bit my lip. He came closer to me and said "The one where you get to wear those little outfits? And come out to ring when I am wrestling?"

I nodded my head again, he smirked and looked down and up a couple of times. I looked down and realized I was still naked.. oops.

I looked at him and smirked and said "Like what you see?" He grunted and bit his lip and nodded his head. "To bad" I walked away swinging my hips and turned around and said "Now get dressed" and walked into the bathroom.

Swag

2 hours later; John's Point of view

What Mr. McMahon just told mickie and I is seriously amazing. What Mickie is doing makes the whole story interesting and sexy as hell . Im so excited and- my thoughts were interupted by my phone going off. It was mickie.

It said "Meet me in the locker room" and off I went.

There she was just chillen in the room. I looked at her and smiled and said "I can't wait for this baby"

She smiled and said "Me either. I wanted to meet you here to congratulate you on your championship opportunity"

And after she said that she moved her hand to my manhood. I leaned up against the wall and let her do all the work. She was kissing my neck and undoing my pants. She pulled them down with my boxers.

Than she dissapeard until I felt her lips. Fuck yes.

She is giving me head without me asking. Winning.

She starts of really slow and than speeds up. She knows how much I like it. "Mickie" I moaned.

She has some skills that she barley shows off. I can get used to this. "Fuck baby" I was close I could feel it. 5 seconds later I screamed "Ahh fuck I' m cumming" and I let it out on her chest.

I saw her smirked and got up and went to the bathroom. I stayed there to catch my breath. I called out to her and said "Baby"

I saw her come out smiling and said "Yes" I looked at her and said

"How do feel like coming home with me and meeting my family?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>haha;) gotta read next time to know what happeneds. Sorry about this scene.. It is rated M for a reasons. I love the ideas and reviews i am getting. Keep them coming!<strong>

** -SR**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

I don't own anyyythingggggg;

Mickie's Point of View:

Did I just hear him right? I was so shocked of what he just said. I had to ask him "What?" I saw him smile and came closer. "I want you to come and meet my family". I looked at him like he was crazy. Don't get me wrong I was so excited but what about Liz? "John.. I don't know what to say" "of course I would love to" He said. I smiled and said "But I don't think that's a good idea John. I mean where would I stay John and don't you and Liz live together?" "You and I would stay at my parents house and Liz doesn't know I'm coming come and even if I do go home it is to go see patt" "Your parents? They know about me?" I asked nervously. He looked at me and nodded his head. "I told them 4 months ago. They know about you and the situation with Liz". I was upset. "They think I am whore. Oh my god I am a whore" I cried. John grabbed me and held me tight and said "Baby stop. You are not a whore and they don't think that. They like the fact that I am finally happy" I looked up and smiled "I make the sexy cenation leader" He smirked and said "The happiest man alive" I stood up on my tipytoes and pecked his lips and said "When do we leave?"

John's point of view:

I have never been nervous about bringing home a girl before. Not even Liz. I really hope they like her. They will. I know they will. I just can't wait for them to meet her. It's like the next step in our relationship. Things between us have gotten really serious. I need to end things with Liz. It's not fair for either of them. I mean I still have a heart. I need to think how to do it and not get shot.. Hmm


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9:**

**I don't own anyyythingggggg;**

**John's Point of View:**

Mickie and I have been at his parents house for the last 3 days. We leave for the next city tonight. Mickie is going before me. I have to go check on the dog and Patt. Oops I meant Liz.

These past 3 days have been absolutely amazing. My parents and mickie get along wayyyyyy better than they do with Liz. We just sat down and talked and laughed. Mickie and I did spend one day in bed. And we didn't just sleep. If ya know what I mean.

We were packing and I looked at Mickie and said "Whats the matter micks?"

she looked at me and shyly smiled and said and said "Nothing I just not looking forward on traveling alone"

My heart broke for her and I went to hug her

"I know baby, I am sorry. You know I would go with you but I need to check on the dog and Patt" I said jokingly.

I heard her laugh and she said "John you shouldn't say that. She is still your girlfriend".

I kissed her neck and said "Yeah but you are the only one that has my heart" nibbling slightly at her neck

"You're so cheesy. That's why I keep coming back" I smiled and kissed her.

**Mickie's point of view:**

I was leaving the Cena house after an amazing 3 days.

I hugged John's mom and dad and thanked them for everything.

I was unfortunately flying alone.

**John's point of view:**

I was pulling up to Liz's home. I saw there was a blue jeep across the street that I have never seen before. I shrugged it off and went to see my patt. God I love that dog. I hope this bitch is treating him right.

I walked inside and basicually got trembled by patt. I smiled and gave my buddy the biggest hug. But something made me stop. I heard something from upstairs. It sounded like moaning…

I went upstairs to hear more and than I heard "oh Phil" AHHHHHHH liz is cheating on me! What? Haha bitch is deaded.

I knew breaking up with her was going to be easy but this going to be hilarious also.

I walked in and said "excuse me, I am just going to get my stuff and move on with my life. Don't mind me" I heard Liz scream and said my name.

I said "Aw Liz don't stop being a slut on my account. I am just going to grab my shit and my dog and get the fuck out your life. Bye "Babe" I said the last part really loud.

I was almost to my car when Liz came running out and tried convincing me that she can change blah blah blah.

I looked at her and said "No"

"Why not" liz said.

"Because I am in love with someone else" and with that.. I left.

To be with the girl that I truly love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: I can't help myself, I need you**

**I no own dis**

* * *

><p><strong>No One's Point of View:<strong>

John sat in mute on his couch when he got on to the plane. He seemed to be extremely distracted.

The ironic thing about it was that he had not given any thought to the idea of her cheating on him. It had not crossed his mind and he could care less, but now that he knew about it, it actually hurt. It did not just hurt his heart, but it was a huge blow to his ego. He was too damn egotistical, which is probably why he had not even entertained the idea of Liz cheating on him. While this gave him a legitimate reason to dump her ass and be with whom he really wanted… it still hurt some to know that she had been unfaithful to him.

She had betrayed him and now he knew what it probably felt like to think he were cheating on her, he now knew how she felt every time he wasn't home or not answering her phone calls. But to be honest, he was happy she cheated and he caught her. Now he doesn't have to tell her about Mickie and his feelings for her before she even knows. He hated how Liz made him look out to be the bad guy.

Stupid Bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>John's Point of view:<strong>

John got off the plane and got his phone out and called the one girl that he would never break his heart. Except his mom but he already called her.

"Hello"

"Baby, It's me" John said.

"Hi Johnny, how was the flight?" Mickie replied

"I't was good. Just wish you were with me. So I get properly induct you into the Mile high club" John smirked

She giggled and said "Aw look has got me blushin"

"God I've missed you. Even though it has be only 8 hours" John said sighing into the phone

" I miss you too but don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow during the show" Mickie said

"Speaking of the show, Bring something nice to wear because we are going out with the whole locker room" John said

"Are we going to be together or just be in the same room and text eachother?" she asked

"We are most definite going to be together. Get ready because you know how I get when I drink. I get pretty wild" John said smirking

"I can do wild" Mickie said flirtatiously

We spent the whole night talking and flirting on the phone. It's like we are teenagers again. I can't wait to see her and tell her the news.

**Mickie's Point of View:**

Finally, It was after the show. I took no time to get to the arena to the hotel. I have to get ready. I wonder what John has up his sleeve tonight. Whatever it is.. It's going to be good.

I am wearing a black inset lace one shoulder dress with glossy 3 color pumps. I was finishing my make up when I heard a knock.

I took a breath and said "here goes nothing"

and there was the man I have been in love with for 2 years.

**To be continued..;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! i hope you like it! review please:)<strong>

** -SR**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

I don't own this!

Mickie's point of view:

lol Jk it wasn't John it was Kelly. I looked at her kinda confused and said

"hey? what are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked at me and said "I heard you were finally going out and i came here to go with you. I miss you" she said

i smiled and said "I miss you too and alright lets go fuck shit up" i smirked.

We went to some club on mainstreet. It was pretty poppin not gonna lie. Kelly and i got right in. I mean we did look pretty good. We went to VIP booth with the RAW locker room. I sat down next to my girls Kelly and Eve. I feel like i haven't seen them in forever and i am so excited i am out right now. But there is one thing missing. Where is John? My thoughts were interrupted by Eve asking me to go the bar with her. I ordered a Vodka with Coke, Eve ordered a vodka with cranberry. Shit about to get cray cray. We walked back and her and i sat down and kelly looked at me and smiled.

I looked at her and said "what?"

She said "Nothing, just Cena over there hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you were at the bar" she smirked.

I blushed and said "I don't know why"

She said "Um have you seen you in that dress?"

I smiled and said "Nothing is going to happened between him and i. And you know that" Oh only if they knew.

A hour passed when John, Randy and Ted came to sit with Me, Kelly and Eve. John sat right infront of me. I felt his on me and i couldn't help but blush. What does this kid have up his sleeves. John and i were talking casually for about 20 mintues until Eve went off with Ted and he sat next to me. Very closely i might add. He looked at me and leaned in and whispered in my ear

"Fuck Mickie, you in that outfit makes me want to take right now on this table" He said

I smirked and whispered in his ear and said "I could tell by the way you have been looking at me all night. Are you sure thats safe"

"I Don't care what people think. I am doing whatever the fuck i want with you where ever i want"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows and he said

"Well if it's okay with you of course"

I smiled and he said "Lets dance. I want to be closer with you" He said winking as he got up

No one's point of View:

Mickie was happy to oblige. John stepped closer to him, close enough that their bodies were almost touching as she rested her arms on his shoulders. Taking the hint, he placed his hands on her hips and tugged her a little closer as they danced together. The rest of the club simply disappeared. It was just the two of them and the music. He could feel that euphoric state starting to descend upon him. He wasn't drunk by any means but had a real good buzz going, the music was playing loudly, rattling through his chest, the lights were flitting all over the room with the smell of alcohol, sweat and perfume all around them. The club was packed and he had a knockout in his arms, her body grinding closer and closer to his the longer they swayed together. He lost himself in the feel of her finally pressed fully against him. Her breasts crushed against his chest when somebody bumped her from behind knocking her into him. Neither of them cared. The current song was building to a crescendo, loud beat after loud beat, her hips ground against his. He dropped his hands from her hips to the curve of her ass. she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Mickie swore she could feel tangible electricity running between them. It felt incredible. She wanted to feel his body rubbing against hers like it was. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the hazy lights of the club, maybe it was the music. Maybe it was all three . Or maybe it was the connection Mickie and John had, they can't take their eyes off of eachother or hands. His eyes looked black and she knew his expression mirrored her own. She felt completely drawn to him, his dark gaze sucking her in. A new song blared over the speakers, a slower, more sensual song and she simply couldn't stop her body from moving to the music. She smiled when she felt him pull her even closer as his body began to move to the music in tandem with hers. Neither of them spoke. It wasn't needed. Instead, they maintained an intense eye contact and let their bodies do the talking. Completely caught up in the moment and losing herself in the music, Stephanie turned and backed into him, reaching around for his hands and placing them on her waist. His skin felt hot. She began to sway, loving the feel of his body pressed against her. She didn't know what had come over her. It had been building pretty much since the second they slept together for the very first time. She wouldn't have given herself so freely to his touch if she hadn't. He burrowed his face into her neck, his arms raising hers above her head and his beard tickling her skin. He held them in one hand while the other ran down her bare arm. She shivered at the sensation and ground her hips back at him hard. He gripped her hip tighter and she swore she heard him growl lowly. It turned her on even more. Jesus this thing was escalating and quickly. The only thing she wanted right now was John and a bed. That was it. She wanted it desperately and why delay the inevitable? They both knew what was going to happen here. People didn't dance like this for nothing to come of it. No. She had come out tonight, she had seen john, they had danced intimately and now it was time for the next stage of their relationship to kick off. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of both his hands squeezing her hips as he pulled her back into him and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. The soft touch of his lips on her bare skin was enough and without warning, she turned her head and captured his lips in an ardent kiss, turning around in his arms and wrapping hers around his neck. He returned her kiss eagerly, almost as if he had been expecting it to happen. He tangled his hand in her hair and tilted her head, snaking out his tongue to roll with hers. They kissed heatedly, tongues winding and bodies heaving.

John reluctantly broke the kiss. He had to otherwise he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was about ready to burst here. He watched as her eyes opened lazily and she looked at him, biting on her lip and driving him crazy in the process. This wasn't what he had intended when he had stepped in to help her out but it was clear as day where this was leading and he certainly wasn't going to turn her down. He leaned down and sucked on her earlobe for a second. "Micks, want to get out of here?"

She nodded her head eagerly and kissed him again, hard. Her hands cupped his face as she completely lost herself in him. He tasted incredible and she was desperate to take this to the next level. She promptly broke their kiss and took his hand, pulling him towards her empty table and grabbing her bag. Both of their friends were nowhere to be seen and frankly she didn't care. Tonight was about her and this is exactly what she needed right now. She would text them and let them know what was going on.

"You ready?"

"Ready," she answered, this time letting him lead her out of the club. They stepped outside and were first in line for the cabs. It was early still but there was no point staying when they both wanted something else.

He opened the door for her, then climbed in after and gave his address to the cabbie. There was a brief moment where they simply looked at each other and nobody said anything. He cleared his throat awkwardly for a second, nervous that she might have changed her mind but was pleasantly surprised when he felt her hand cover his in his lap.

"This was your plan all along wasn't?" Mickie said

John smirked and said "How did you know"

"The way you asked me out tonight" she teased, holding his amused gaze.

She shifted her body and looked up at him, her lips almost pouting in anticipation of his kiss as she whispered, "I want you to make me feel alive again." He instantly obliged, leaning down and capturing her lips in a tongue filled kiss. He turned in the backseat of the cab so he could cup the side of her face and kissed her hard. In a matter of seconds the sexual tension between them at the club returned and they lost themselves in each other again, their bodies desperate to experience the other properly.


	13. Chapter 13

**John's point of view:**

I woke up to an empty bed. I was confused until i heard her singing in the shower. I smiled at the thought of her. Last night was amazing, the most passionate night we, no i mean I have ever had.

I think dancing together infront of the whole entire locker room had to do with it. Just being able to touch the way i did infront of them just got me so, so.. hot. Knowing that i get to show her off now is awesome.

Shit, she still doesn't know. How am i supposed to tell her? When should i? My mind was going a million miles per hour until i heard the door open and saw her step out.

She looked beautiful in a tank top and sweatpants. I smiled when i saw her.

I stood up and pulled her in for a hug. I don't know why a hug. Probably because she is so warm. We pulled apart and she stood up on her tipy toes and gave me a short tender sweet kiss.

I smiled down at her and said "Last night was amazing" i saw her smile and blush

she said "It was. I was suprised on what we did infront of everyone"

"Do you regret it?" i asked

She said "Of course not. It turned me on even more" she smirked

i chuckled and said "I got to go. We have the meeting and i have to get dressed. But i was wondering if i could take out you tonight?"

Again i saw her smile and say "Of course you can. But what's the special occasian?"

"Nothing. It doesn't have to be a special night to take my girl out"

"I guess not"

I smiled and kissed her and said "I'll see you at the meeting"

**Mickie's point of view:**

I am seriously loving this storyline. It is just focused on me and John. I don't know why but i don't care.

Apprently i have to go down to every match he has and distract him and he loses. I have to get him upset but he likes that i'm doing it because it turns him on. haha thats ironic.

Anyway, he doesn't do anything about it until my match at wrestlemania. It's kinda confusing but it starts this monday, so stay tuned;).

Now that the meeting is over i have to find an outfit for tonight. I texted John where we were going and he won't tell me but he did say wear something very casual.

So, i am wearing refuge glam ultra skinny jeans, a tie-back hacci tunic top with grey boat shoes. I wonder where he is taking me for me to be dressed so casual. I could care-less, as long as i am with him.

I heard a knock at my door and saw him dressed in a navy blue polo tee, black faded jeans with nike blue air jordans.

Damn he cleans up very very well.

**To be continuted..;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I have something to say to the last 2 reviews i got. Lol at the 2 people who last reviewed. Shimmy down now. It's a fanfiction not the bible. I didn't tell you to read this did i? No i didn't. If you don't like my "grammer" even though you can read it perfectly clear than go somewhere else. I could care less. You are annyoing anyways. Sorry not sorry. But i am sorry to my other readers who had to read that! Sorry guys, I just had to say something;) But anyways, review and ill update. I love you all who support me and this story and my grammer;)<strong>

**-SR**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mickie's point of view:**

I woke up to John kissing my temple. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes. I turned to him and he did that cute dimple smile that i love.

"Hey" i heard him say.

"Hi, you were amazing last night" i said.

I saw him smirk and said "You weren't so bad yourself"

"I know" i responded smuggly.

We had to get up and get to this meeting at the arena.

**2 hours later, Mickie's point of view:**

"Mickie what do you think?" I heard someone ask me

I turned to Vince in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? She had been distracted by Johnl and his teasing from across the gigantic table. Her boss had ordered another one of his entirety roster meetings. So everyone on the roster was in the meeting, from wrestlers to ring announcers to referees. It made no sense to her, but nothing he did ever made much sense to her. When the meeting was called, she had been distracted in a janitor's closet with a certain blue eyed cenation leader. If it were not for her stupid ass cell phone, John would probably be fucking her up against the wall of a janitor's closet at that moment. Ever since they had arrived to the meeting, he had been staring at her and repeatedly licking his lips in her direction. There was no way she could focus and concentrate on Vince's rant when John was teasing her from across the room unbeknownst to everyone els. Before she could get lost in her thoughts again, my thoughts were shattered once again by my name being called. She came back to reality and tried to think of something meaningful to say to her boss to satisfy his query.

"I agree boss." I said

"That's great, but can you be a bit more in depth about your opinion on my idea for you and John's storyline?" I said getting addgitated.

"Well sir, I think me coming down to the ring and distracting him whenever he has a match is a great idea to lead to our romance storyline" I said very proud of myself if i might add

"Besides, we all know you are going to change my idea anyway" i added

Vince glared slightly at me, due to her attitude and response. I am such a smartass sometimes. He went to retort, but someone else had beat him to the punch.

"Vince what I think Mickie is trying to say in a not so subtle way is that we trust you with the writing process for our angles," John said out of the blue.

"Thank you John. At least someone has mannerisms around here today," Vince said, staring pointedly at me before going back to his ramblings. haha oops

I shrugged in response and glanced over at John and smirked. He shook his head at her antics and winked at her before going back to his teasing with her earlier by slowly licking his lips. The two fell back into their quiet teasing banter. I couldn't help but glance over at everyone else briefly. They had been oblivious to mine and John's sexual teasing throughout the entire eyes went back to John and he was smiling mischievously at her. He had to know what I was thinking at that moment. It was thrilling to know that just ten minutes prior to that moment… John was going to fuck me for the umpteenth time, albeit this time in a small hot and dark room up against a wall. It was not necessarily the fact that they had not had sex in a small room up against a wall before, but it was different this time, because we were going to do it while we were completely naked this time, which would be different from when he had fucked me up against the wall in the shower those hundreds of times, because this time it was a dark room with people walking around outside, including our boss. The thought alone was turning me on to no limit.

Me and John didn't necessarily laugh at the roster, but the sex was better when we were more at risk of getting caught in the act. It would suck if that happened, but it aroused us even more when they were having risky sex. A prime example is when John had spent the last three days with her the previous week. In the midst of another mind blowing sexcapade with John, my ex-boyfriend made an unexpected visit to my house. It had been extremely hard to hide a six foot one, two-hundred and fourty one pound wrestler under a bed. I don't know why. He was my ex. But we didn't want to risk it. Well, I did. John wanted to go down stairs and kicked his ass but i couldn't let him do that because my ex is a pussy and would have pressed charges.

John was amazing in every way. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he felt, and most of all the way he fucked. I loved everything about him. I am in love with him. We are just both very passionate people who just so happened to end up alone in a deserted arena one late night and one thing lead to another, he had kissed her, i kissed back, and then he took me on his bench in his locker room. The sex was mind-blowing, so he kept coming back and i kept accepting him back with open arms… and open legs. There was no love, no deep feelings, no attachments. But now it's diffrent. But the sex… the best sex i have ever had, and from what Joh had told me a million and one times… it was the best sex he had ever had as well. Score

Well, now that i told you how i felt. I hope i can tell him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mickie's Point of View:**

"Well I guess that about wraps it up here everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming and being cooperative, now have a nice day. You're all dismissed," Vince said in that booming voice of his as he gathered up his paperwork.

"Vince, I guess I'll see you later. The creative team wants me to come back and pratice my lines," I said to my boss in the midst of watching John getting hit on by the Bella twins, before both of them kiss him on his cheeks. The brunette sneered at the display and turned her attention to her boss.

"That's fine, but I need to speak with you about your attitude during the meeting a few moments ago," Vince said to me, his favorite diva;).

"Vince, I'm sorry. I have just been in a bad mood lately. I'm just tired that's all. I'm so sorry and I promise that it won't happen again," I quickly said, giving my best pout, which never failed me. I have my boss wrapped around my pinky and I probably always wil. This was confirmed when he beamed at me in pride and nodded that he understood.

"I understand Mickie; you do work pretty hard around here. Just as long as it doesn't happen again everything is okay," Vince said tapping my shoulder.

I smiled at him. I am definitely a kiss ass and I am sure that would never change. I kept my innocent smile on as Vince grabbed his things and retreated from the huge conference room. After the door had closed shut behind him, I dropped the smile and innocent phase and rolled my eyes. That was too easy. Just as i went to leave, i heard someone clapping behind me. I jumped slightly at the sudden noise behind me and quickly turned around to see who it was. I was slightly shocked at the person that stood before me.

"I thought you had already left, John," I said as I went back to my previous chair and sat back down.

"No, I figured I would stick around and watch you in action. I must say that yet again you were great," John responded as he walked in front of my chair and sat up on the huge table directly in front of me.

"Are you referring to my acting or my fucking?" I asked sarcastically. I'm still pretty pissed about what happened not just 5 minutes ago.

"What's with the attitude, Micks?" He asked

"What's with the Bella twins kissing your cheek, Asshole?" I asked

"Is that what this is about?"

"I honestly don't care what you do with other girls, John." Um, of course i do. I'm just upset right now

"Yeah right. That would explain why you're sitting there staring daggers through me right now."

"K" I said

"What am I to do Micks?" John asked huffily, "I'm "single", remember?"

"How could I forget, since you flirt with everygirl in the lockeroom." No he doesn't. He's just hot mad

"Whoa, you know thats a god damn lie. I haven't layed an eye on a girl since we got together. Whats your problem?"

"My problem is you got the balls to at least talk to them AND let them kiss you infront of me" I was pretttttty upset

"Well what can I say, I got the charm… why do you think you have been in my bed for the last six months."

"Fuck you"

"You've done that for the last 6 months," John said smuggly, "And I have the nail marks on my back to prove it."

"John do you ever take anything serious?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Micks what do you want me to say, huh?"

"Nothing John… absolutely nothing."

John's Point of View:

I could see that she was upset now, I hated seeing her upset in anyway, although when she was pissed off she was even hotter.

"I'm going to tell you like you told me last week when your little ex-boyfriend came over and interrupted our amazing time together; you knew what we were getting into from the start… and no one has my eys but you..."

"John, I said that because you were so pissed off that you wanted to go downstairs and kick his ass, and I couldn't have you doing that."

"So now you want us to be more?"

"No. I told you last time that I didn't want us to be-"

"No Micks. When I asked you if you wanted to be more you said _you didn't know_. You never gave me a straight yes or no, which you never do."

"How can I John when I have no fucking earthly idea what this is between us."

"Are you in love with me, Micks?" I asked seriously. I knew my feelings for Mickie had surpassed sex alone. This whole affair had begun because of me… because i wanted her so badly. Even then i didn't know what my actual feelings for her were, but i knew that no matter what, i needed to be with her then at that moment. Just like i needed to be with her now. I would admit that he hated that asshole of an ex boyfriend. He was not worthy of someone like Mickie. So naturally o got upset anytime i even thought about them being together. It had nothing to do with me being in love her…

"No."

"Then there is no problem. There is nothing to figure out here, Micks. We screw each other and that's all."

**Mickie's Point of view:**

It hurt me to say no. I felt a small pang in her heart when i said it, and if i had not known any better, i could have sworn that i saw something that resembled hurt and anguish in John's eyes when i said no. That was impossible though, he had said before that he was not in love with her. I hated these thoughts and feelings coming between us. It was better when we just had sex and he left in the morning and i went back to my career, and John went back to his girlfriend and his career.

**No one's point of view:**

Without another word uttered between the two, she stood up and walked to the door. figured she was done and he could feel a tightening in his chest as he watched Mickie walk away from him, but he ignored the feeling, much like he did with any other emotion that she elicited from him, unless it was desire or pleasure. He looked on in confusion as she locked the door and took her shirt off tossing it carelessly to the side. She walked back over to him calmly and in midst of doing so, she pulled off her jeans and panties in one swift movement. He was still seated up on the huge table as he watched her walk towards him. She stepped between his legs and leaned forward. He closed his eyes waiting for her lips to meet his in a smoldering kiss… but they never came. Before he could open his eyes to see what she was doing, he felt her warm breath on his ear.

"What do you want, John?" she whispered softly.

He was confused. What did she mean by that question? Was she asking if he wanted her or someone else? Was she asking what he wanted from her sexually? Was she asking what he wanted from his career? Was she asking him what he wanted form life? What was she asking him?

"What are you asking me, Micks?"

"What do you want?" she repeated, "It's a simple question."

"Nothing is simple with you."

Mickie smiled at that and reached down and pulled John's shirt up and over his head. She tossed the material carelessly to the side, much like she had done with her own shirt. Her lips made their way to the burly man's neck and she sucked delicately on a sensitive spot for a moment, reveling in his soft groans of approval. Pulling back, she stared into his fiery eyes and spoke again.

"What do you want, John?" as he stared into her eyes, this time he knew that without a doubt her question carried more weight than she was letting on. He knew what he wanted, but he had no idea how to say it. More importantly he did not know if his answer would signify anything more than sex between them. He had no idea if he truly wanted that. He wanted something, but he knew it wasn't anybody else.

"I don't know, Micks. I honestly don't know."

She lightly pushed him back on the table and climbed on top of him, straddling his muscular waist. As she rubbed her naked heat against the denim covered bulge in the front of his pants, she began to slowly undo his jeans. With his help she removed his pants… ridding him of his shoes and socks in the process. She was now rocking back and forth on his hardened manhood through his boxers. His eyes were closed and she knew he was going insane, especially since he was squeezing the life out of her hips to keep from losing control. In the blink of an eye he had switched their positions and he was now on top of her, lying between her legs.

John slid his right hand down between their bodies and reached his destination. When he felt her heat and how ready she was, he groaned in response. He stood up on his knees and freed himself of his boxers quickly, before settling between Mickie's legs once again. He stared down at her beautiful face covered in ecstasy and he entered her slowly. Her body immediately responded to his entrance, convulsing around his manhood in the most delicious way. Usually they would not take it slow. It was usually fast, hard and heated… but not right then. Something was different about that particular moment. He wanted things to go slow now… and judging from Mickie's whimpers and moans, she did not seem to have any objections either.

He stared at her face as he moved at a moderate rhythm within her. He leaned down and nipped at her neck a bit in delight. She felt so good around him that he wanted to scream. He felt her clutching at him trying to pull him deeper into her and then running her nails along his tail bone. The move made his body ache for more of her. The ache only intensified when she dug her nails into his back and ran them firmly up and down his back in pleasure. She was close, he could tell. Her inner walls was clutching around him at a rapid speed now and her juices were coating his pelvis… he wasn't that far off himself, but he wanted her to reach her peak first.

"Ohhh Johnny… please… faster…"

He sped up to a quicker pace and added a little more power to his thrust. His goal now was to send her completely over the edge. Her moans became louder and he quickly covered her mouth with his own. All they needed was for someone outside to hear them and report back to Vince for all of this to completely go south. He never allowed his mouth to leave hers and her moans and pleas only got louder and more intense. She let out a shrill cry into his mouth as she climaxed in a quivering and perspiring heap beneath him.

She felt him pulsating inside her, so she knew he was about to reach his peak as well. He had buried his head in her neck after she had finally finished her release. His warm breath was sending tingles throughout her body. His breathing was heavy against her neck. His low groans and whimpers were being engulfed by her hair and the table beneath them. John let out a wail and came inside of the brown-eyed beauty that rested spent beneath him. The two alleviated their breathing and shared a light kiss. John broke the kiss and stared down at Mickie, knowing that if they ever decided to become more, things would take a turn for the worst and neither of them was ready for that. It was better to keep their relationship physical instead of emotional… but God help him if she was not one of the most beautiful beings that he had ever seen in his life.

She loved when they had sex, because it meant that for a short time they belonged to each other and they didn't have to deal with significant others or questions about their feelings. However, she wanted to know how John felt. She could feel it… things were about to become much more complicated than they already were. Mickie continued to stare up at John before she asked him an all too familiar question.

"What do you want, John?"

As he stared at her in fascination and bliss-deciding that she was worth the trouble that they were about to embark upon- right then and there he knew exactly what he wanted.

"You"

* * *

><p>Tehe. So if you noticed Mickie knows about him and Liz breaking Up. I skipped it because i did'nt have an idea. I hoped you like it. Review and ill update soon!;)<p>

_**-SR**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I Can't help myself, I need you**

**Chapter 16:**

**Mickie's Point of view:**

John and i were okay now, after our hot sex scene we had a couple of hours ago. This never happened between me and him. I wish we never fight but our relationship is way too complicated for that. I also wish we could be open with it but i don't want to push him. I had no match tonight but tonight starts me going down to the ring and distracting John. He was up first, i saw him standing there waiting. I walked up not looking at him, seeing if he noticed me and my outfit. I was wearing a black back strappy crop top, white ripped skinny jeans with black lepoard print pumps. I looked hot. I saw him look at me than looked away and than looked at me again with his mouth opening. I heard his music and looked at him and smirked.

"Go get'em tiger"

He winked at me as he walked out. I think me and are going to last. Am i the only one who notices?

**No one's point of view:**

John was fighting with that big asian guy that no one likes (Sorry guys i don't know his name) John Larrenitis (lmfao i don't know how to spell it) has been putting John up against him each week because he doensn't have the balls to face John Cena himself. John was incontrol when Mickie came down to the ring. She slowly walked down the ramp and went and stood outside the ring to "observe". John was going to put the asian kid up for the stf, until Mickie went in to the ring. John looked at her weirdly as she slowly walked towards him and smirked while the asian kid went behind him and did his signiture move to get the pin. As his music played i went up the ramp and turned around and winked at the confusing looking John and left. 5 minutes later Josh Matthews asked John to interview John. He accepted. "John, what was your reaction when you first saw Mickie James coming down to the ring?" Josh asked.

"To be honest bro, I was excited. I always thought Mickie was a good looking girl. But what she did i lost respect for her" John said

"Do you think John Larrenitis had anything to with what Mickie did?" He asked

"I wouldn't doubt it Josh. I wouldn't doubt it" Was what ended the interview.

**Mickie's Point of view:**

I was walking out of my locker room in a white v-neck and yoga pants with my ugg slippers until someone stopped me. Ugh, it was Miz's arrogant ass. I hate him.

"Hey Mickie, if you are good in bed like you are in the ring, Maybe you should pin me" He said with a smirked.

"You know Miz, you may be bad in the ring but it's okay. Your still goodlooking. Oh wait.."

"Really? Really?"

Ew i hate that.

"Yes Miz. Really" I said rolling my eyes why he put his hands on my waist.

"When you change your mind and open your eyes, Come find me" He said and walked away.

"In your dreams" I screamed.

Creep. I was almsot to my care until i felt someone pull me into another locker room. It was John. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me the way i loved. He gave me a peck and smilled.

"Hey baby" He said

"Hi, did you like my ring segmant?" I asked

"Fuck the ring segmant, did you see your outfit?"

I smirked and said "I'm starting to think you only like me for my body" i said jokingly.

"We all know that my feelings for you are way more than just sex" I smiled at the responce and kissed him again.

He was starting to open up. "So, i ran into Miz a couple of minutes ago" I said ending the kiss.

"What did that little douche want?" He asked.

"He said something about me being good in bed and sleeping with him" I saw John and his face got red. That means he is angry.

He went to walk away but i grabbed him and said

"Baby, whats the matter?"

"I'm going to kick that pricks ass. No one talks to you like that"

"Baby stop it. It's not a big deal. Plus i already know who's bed i am going to end up in" i said seductivly. I saw him smirk and he said

"Come on, i'll drive"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! sorry for the lonnnnnnnng wait. I have been going through some stuff and didn't have time to update. Forgive me? Anyways, the thing for the storyline, insted of Eve being whatever she does on raw, Mickie is and going to mess with John leading up to his match with Larrenitis. Please review. Thanks!<p>

**-SR**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Can't Help Myself, I need you**

**Chapter 17:**

**No One's point of view:**

Mickie was in walking down the hallway when someone certain caught her eye. He was wearing a green rise above hate shirt. She made sure she looked good. She slowly walked passed him purposly swinging her hips. She knew he was watching her. She could feels his eyes on her. She flipped her hair and looked at John and just simply winked at him and walked away leaving the cenation leader confused but turned on at the sametime.

***End Of Segment***

**John's Point of view:**

After our segment i went back to my locker room to get my stuff. My phone buzzed. It was my booboo.

She is answering my text that i sent her about going out to get some dinner after this. She said yes. Woo.

I thought she was going to say no at one point. But it's all good now. I got a rose with her name on it.

Tonight is the night that i am going to ask her to offically be my girlfriend. I'm nervous but i can do it. I can do it. Hopefully.

We were in San Francisco. I plan on taking her out to dinner and walk on the golden gate bridge and ask her there.

Corny right? Oh well. I am lookin fresh to death tonight. I'm wearing a black button down rolled up to my elbows with dark faded jeans with white nike air sneakers.

**Mickie's Point of view:**

I was getting ready for me and John's Date. I was wearing a button down cutout top and pink pencil skirt with pink flat sandals.

I am excited for this date. Not only to see the city but to see John. It's been awhile since we have done something just the two of us.

My thoughts were interupted by a knock. I got my purse and took a breath and opened the door. Ah he looked so good he liteally took my breath away. Before i could say anything he took his hand behind his back. Aw he got me a rose.

I blushed and said "Aw John, You didn't have to that. But thank you it's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" He said while softly kissing my cheek.

"Well, isn't someone the sweet talker tonight. Hold on i'm going to put this in water"

I came back with him looking at me

"What" i asked.

"Nothing, you just look amazing. Like everyday"

"Thanks. you don't look too bad yourself stud" I said flirty.

And with that we were on our way.

**John's Point of view:**

Tonight is going to be a good night.


	18. Chapter 18

**I can't help myself, I need you**

**Chapter 18:**

**John's point of view:**

We were driving to this sushi restruant i found. Mickie and i were holding hands while i drive.

"Where are we going for dinner?" I heard her ask

i turned to her for a quick second and smiled and said "A Sushi restruant i found. I think you'll like it"

"You know me too well Cena" I saw her smirk.

I winked in responce. We parked and of course i helped her out of the car. I'm the perfect gentleman;).

We went up to the hostest and they asked my name and reservation.

"Table for 2 for Mr. And Mrs. Cena" i looked at Mickie and winked and she blushed and looked down.

They took us to a booth in the corner so we can have our privacy. We sat across from eachother, a perfect view of her beautiful self.

"Where did you find this place? It's amazing" she asked

"It's siri.. she saved my ass." I heard her giggle which made me smile.

The waiter came and took our orders. She got red wine, i got a japanesese beer and we both got this thing that is called a "Love boat". It is a boat that lights up and has a varity of sushi. I think it's perfect for the occasion.

"You know what i realized" i heard her say.

"What did you realize babe" i asked

"This is our offical 3rd date" I looked at her while she continued and got closer to me

"That means it's the offical date when we figure out how good in bed we are" she said flirtaiously

"but i think we are way passed that stage" I smiled and took her hand in mine and laced our fingers together.

"You're so cute. And pretty good in bed if might add" Flirting back

"Me? baby there is a reason why i come to your bed every night. A big one" Damn.. she knows the right things to say.

"Aw baby you're so sweet" I said kissing her cheek. The rest of the dinner we just talked and flirted.

We left the restruant and started to drive again. "Thank you baby. The dinner was amazing"

"The night's not over yet"

She looked at me confused and said "Okay? Where are we going now"

All i said was "It's a suprise"

about 15 minutes later i pulled up to the bottom of the Golden Gate Bridge and i looked at her and her eyes literally lit up. I got out and helped her out

"this amazing" I went in the back and got a picnik basket.

"Come on" I said smiling and took her hand.

I set up a blanket. I helped her down and cuddled up to her and just enjoyed the view and her.

"You didn't have to do this John"

"I know but i wanted to" I saw her smile and gave me a sweet tender kiss.

It's now or never.

"There is a reason why i took you out to sushi and here"

"What's that" she said.

I took her hand and did it

"I wondering if you would do the honors and offically become my girlfriend. No hiding. Completely out there. You and me. Against the world"

She didn't say anything. She teared up and kissed me very very deeply. I think that was a yes.


	19. Chapter 19

**I can't help myself, I need you**

**Chapter 19:**

***Segment***

**John's point of view:**

It was Over the limit and I just lost my match to the Big Show because of Mickie. She came down the ring like always. I watched her very closely so i could do my thing. I guess i didn't watch closely enough. She went behind me, tapped my shoulder, i turned around and she kissed me. SHE KISSED ME. It wasn't just a peck it was full kiss. I was pissed off but i was also turned on. Her lips were so so soft and- wait what am i doing. I lost my match because of her. I found her and turned her around and said

"What the hell mickie? Why are you doing this?"

She smirked and said "To get noticed"

"Get noticed? You're one of the best diva's the WWE has ever had or seen"

"I'm not trying to get noticed by the wwe" is what all she said and left.

I was confused now more than ever.

***end of segment***

**John's point of view:**

Me and Mickie have been out in the open for about 2 months now. Everyone is happy for us. I am happy for us. We haven't been this happy.. ever. We still have our "meetings" at the arena. Hey.. you can't blame us. Neither of us can keep our hands off. I was in my locker room getting changed when i heard a knock at my door. I walked up to see Mickie looking at me with those big beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey" she said as she walking in.

"hey baby" i kissed her oh so so soft lips.

"Good match and segment. Even though i runied it"

"Aw baby, it wasn't you're fault. Plus i've been to the top. Now it's you're turn" She smiled and said

"You're so sweet."

"I know. Thats why you should come stay with me tonight and we can you know" I said seductivly in her ear.

"Can we not tonight. I'm not feeling so well"

"Of course. What's the matter?"

"I've just been kind of sick lately, and I tend to get tired when I'm sick. I'm sorry."

"Sick?"

"Yeah. I think I have food poisoning, because for the past 2 wees I've been throwing up and suffering with a high fever."

"Aw, my poor baby. You need to go to the doctor as soon as possible, because I would hate for it to be worse than you think, and then something happens to you. I couldn't live in a world that existed without you in it."

I could see the smile on her face. She loved romantic and sweet things like that. I noticed this about her whenever i would say something sweet or send or bring her roses with a huge card or candy. Her face would just light up and her happiness always made his heart smile.

"You're so sweet, Johnny," Mickie said before continuing,

"I already have a doctor's appointment set up, though. So I am taking good care of myself."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"do you want me to come with me?"

"Of course I do. When is your appointment?"

"Thursaday at 11 am"

"So that gives me 5 days from now to prepare for you."

"Prepare what for me?"

"Myself. You know I like to look good for you." I saw her chuckle and i smiled.

"Instead of going through all that trouble… why not just come back home with me tomorrow after Raw and stay until thursday?" She offered, "Besides, vince doesn't have us scheduled to appear on smackdown this week, so we won't need to stay for the Tuesday taping since we already pretaped our segments for the show. So it would work out perfect. It would also give some much needed extra time together."

"Sounds good to me, beautiful. I'll just bring some extra clothing with me tomorrow then."

"Yay" she said excitedly. "Why don't we finish up here and go back to the hotel and cuddle and go to sleep?" she asked

"Sleep? did i just hear that come out of Mickie James' mouth?" "I know, I know, but lately I've been really tired and drained. I think it might be this food poisoning taking all of my strength, because I can't seem to get enough sleep lately and you know I hate sleeping in."

"I Know baby. We will fix this on thursaday" She softly kissed me and took my hand we went to the car.

I'm starting to worry about her.


	20. Chapter 20

"So Ms. James how long have you been experiencing these symptoms?"

"About three or four weeks now," the brunette stated, staring up into the older women's green eyes. Doctor Marina had been her doctor for over three years. The fifty year old woman always made her feel comfortable and safe, which was probably due to her soft brown hair and her calm motherly green eyes, and the light wrinkles in her aging face when she smiled. She reminded Mickie so much of her own mother with her gentle and sweet mannerisms that the youngest James almost felt compelled to trust her.

"Do you have any idea what may have brought these symptoms about?"

"No." She lied.

She had not spoken with John about her idea as to what might be wrong with her, and she didn't want to thrust it upon him out of nowhere. She wanted to be sure. Another reason for her delay was that she wanted to be able to sit him down and give him the news, which is why she made him sit out in the waiting room while she was checked out by the doctor. That way she wouldn't have to worry about him over hearing the symptoms and then putting two and two together, or better yet hearing the doctor confirm the possibilities of her symptoms.

"Well, have there been any other symptoms or discomfort going on with you over the last three or so weeks, other than excess vomiting?"

"Well, I have been feeling really tired, which is out of the ordinary for me. I've also been experiencing dizzy spells and my appetite has increase quite a bit."

"Is that all?"

"I think so. That's about all that I can think of right now."

"When was your last menstrual?"

"About three months ago. I haven't had one in the last two months, but I guess that I have been too busy to notice."

"I'll say." The two women chuckled at the comment. "Well, Ms. James it sounds a lot like pregnancy symptoms to me, however just to be on the safe side, we'll run some test and take some blood and find out for sure what's going on with you."

"When can I expect the results?"

"Well, I will try to get it back to you in the next two or three days. So schedule your next appointment with the nurse for Friday and we'll see what's going on with you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. So I'll be seeing you back here on Friday?"

"It's a date… and thank you doctor Marina."

"You are more than welcome sweetheart. See you soon."

Mickie setup her follow-up appointment before she and John made their exit, hand in hand to his hummer.

"So what did the doctor say?" John asked, as he glanced briefly at Mickie while he drove.

"Nothing. She just ran some test and took some blood to find out what may be wrong with me. I guess I'll find out Friday when I go back for my follow-up appointment."

"I hope that it's nothing bad."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… anything that may attack your health in any way."

"I'm hungry." The brunette scrunched up her nose in trepidation. All of a sudden she had an unexplainable craving for a New York style pizza." She noted John glancing at her oddly out the corner of her eye. She met his glance before he turned back to the road when the light turned green.

"Baby you just had a double whopper with cheese combo from Burger King almost an hour or so ago. Your appetite can't be back that soon. I'm surprised that you even ate that, since I know how you are about calories and greasy foods. I figured that would fill you up for the rest of the day, because you don't normally eat that kind of stuff."

"Well it didn't. I want a New York style pizza."

"What?" The Cenation leader stopped on the red light and turned to his girlfriend, in confusion. She hated pizza.

"Don't judge me John."

"I'm not baby, but you hate pizza."

"Well right now I would love some."

"Are you sure?"

"John, I want some pizza. Can I please have some pizza?"

"You can have whatever you want, Micks. I just want to make sure that you're okay. You've been acting really strange lately. Mood swings, increased appetite, unusual cravings, always tired, vomiting every five minutes… I mean it's almost as if you're pr-" John paused for a second before he made a wise decision to pull off the road and into the nearest parking lot, which happened to be a empty parking lot. He turned slowly to his girlfriend, and his eyes were wide and nervous, "Micks… baby… are you pr… pre…"

"Pregnant?" she finished for him with a tired sigh. She couldn't meet his gaze. She spoke as she continued to face forward, staring out the front windshield. "Well, honestly I think I might be. So does the doctor. I won't know for sure until Friday."

"Why didn't you tell me that you thought you may be pregnant?" he inquired, he almost sounded hurt, "That is something big that I should know about, Mickie."

"I know, but I didn't want to tell you until I was positive about the results. I didn't know how you would take it."

He was silent. He did understand her reasoning. Honestly, he didn't even know how he would accept the news. At that very moment, he was at a loss, so he understood how she felt.

"I would never leave you on your own, Micks. You know that." His big hand stroked her cheek affectionately as she finally met his gaze. "I would never leave you by yourself to handle such a big responsibility. As long as I'm alive, I'll make sure that you're never by yourself… ever."

Her big brown eyes glistened with her impending unshed tears. Impulsively she leaned forward and met his lips with her own in a sweet and gentle kiss… something they are getting very used to. He was like a dream come true to her. She never thought a man could make her feel this way. The question was did he feel the same way about her that she felt about him. She broke the kiss and met his gaze with her own, and a gasp nearly escaped her lips at what she saw in his sincere and deep blue eyes.

As if reading her mind, he spoke, "Mickie, I love you." His heart felt heavy as he confessed his feelings for the first time to the brunette.

She was elated and she felt giddy all over. No one had ever made her feel this way. "I love you to, John."

He let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he had been holding. "I was hoping you would say that," he replied with a light chuckle.

"But what if I am pregnant… are you ready for that?"

"I'm ready if you are. I just want to be with you no matter if you're pregnant or not. We'll be like a little family if you are, and if not, we'll have plenty of time to work on getting you pregnant."

Her giggle made him smile inside and out. "I will admit that the suspense is killing me though," the James heiress admitted with a defeated sigh.

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"I took one Sunday." That little tidbit had slipped her mind altogether with the whole impact of the situation clouding her mind and thoughts. Not to mention that those test were wrong quite a bit of the time, so she honestly didn't let the answer affect her one way or another. Though maybe she should have.

"What did it say?" John asked anxiously, his eyes were wild and his chest was heaving heavily, "Was it positive or negative?"

"Positive."


	21. da end

Five years later...

It was Christmas Eve morning and his wife was in Staff Sergeant mode. When she had 'asked' if he would peel the potatoes pretty much the same second their alarm clock went off this morning, even in his sleepy state he knew that the only answer was yes. And here he was some forty minutes later, peeling away while she was off doing God knows what.

"DADDY! DADDY LOOK!"

He winced at the high pitched squeal and turned around to find Charlie standing on her chair by the table. Her eyes were wide and excited as she pointed out the large window overlooking their expansive back yard.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"IT'S SNOWING!"

Sure enough, when he turned to look out the window himself he was met with the falling white flakes, twirling and spiralling out of the sky with force. The ground was already covered due to the heavy snow during the past week; all this would do is add to it. "I can see that," he smiled softly. Why she was so excited about it considering she had seen the same thing pretty much every day for the past few weeks was beyond him. Then again, she did tend to get excited about everything.

"We play in the snow, dad?"

His eyes drifted to the soft murmur of his son, Todd. Although she was not as exuberant as his younger sister, he could still see the excitement in his big blue eyes. Dropping the peeler and wiping his hands on the towel draped over his shoulder, he walked to the table and took a seat next to him. "We can play in the snow later. Right now we have to get everything ready for dinner tomorrow or we'll have nothing to eat and mommy will be mad at daddy. And we don't want that do we?" He chuckled at the both of them as they vigorously shook their heads no. "Exactly. So, why don't you guys finish your drawing and I'll..."

"Aren't you supposed to be peeling potatoes?"

Three pairs of eyes turned at the sound of her voice. Mickie was leaning against the door frame, her eyes looking at him in an accusatory manner.

John sheepishly shrugged his shoulders and quickly moved away from the table and towards the sink again. "What? They wanted to know if they could play in the snow."

"And you just had to stop peeling?" she asked, her eye brow rising as she sauntered towards the table.

"Hi mommy!" Charlie said distractedly, her little tongue poking out while she tried to concentrate on staying in the lines.

Mickie smoothed the hair on her head and kissed Charlie's cheek before turning back to her husband. He was standing there with a potato in one hand and the peeler in the other. "Well don't just stand there, start peeling! We are on a schedule here!"

"I'm peeling! I'm peeling!" With a wave of his hand he screwed up his face and got back to work.

She laughed at his expression for a moment before quickly turning serious again. She really wasn't lying when she told him that they were on a schedule. As usual they had left everything to the last minute. But if they stuck to her plan they would be finished by around 1pm which left plenty of time for relaxing together.

"Alright, Todd, this is what we're going to do!" Both heads drew together as father and son decided on a plan of action. John took a sneaky peek over the edge of the garden bench and immediately ducked back down again when he saw the flying snowball heading directly for his face. "Damn your mother!"

Todd's eyes widened and she reached up to cover his mouth. "Dad! You can't say that!"

He just chucked and placed a few snowballs into her glove covered hands. "Don't you worry about that," he grinned as he tightened the pink hat on her head and ran over the plan one more time. "So, you know what you have to do right?"

"I know," Todd nodded, a sudden look of determination crossing his face. "Let's go!"

"Great!" John laughed and watched as she walked out from behind the bench and into the line of fire. He kept running away to the left and he grinned when he saw all the attention move in his direction. Stealthily he shimmied in the other direction so that he was adjacent to his target. His eyes grew wide in delight at the scene in front of him. He had the perfect position.

On the other side of the garden, Mickie and Charlie suddenly stopped throwing the snowballs when they realized that it was just Todd on his own who came out from behind the bench. They both glanced around in confusion for a few moments until Mickie ushered her older child closer. "What's this, huh? Do you guys give up?"

Todd carried out the rest of the plan and did just as his father asked. "We give up. You can go and get him," he said with his best defeated face meanwhile inside she was getting a kick out of tricking his mom and younger sister.

"Where's daddy?" Charlie asked suspiciously, not quite believing her older brother's story. Her eyes darted around the snow covered garden once again.

"He's still over there; probably laying in wait because he knows that we have him beat!" Mickie smiled in victory. "Come on, let's go and get him!"

3/4 Cena's tentatively stepped out from the playhouse and started tip-toeing towards the bench. Mickie and Charlie with their hands held high just ready to strike with the first sign of movement while Todd hung back when he saw her father signal. He stopped half way across and quickly made up some tiny snowballs of his own, nodding when he was ready.

John saw the almost wicked little grin that crossed his partner's face and felt a complete and utter misguided sense of pride at their deceit! But there was no turning back now. He waited and waited until Mickie and Charlie made it to the bench before taking a big snowball into his hand and getting ready to fire.

"What? Where is he?" Mickie uttered in surprise. She quickly surveyed the area and her eyes narrowed when she realized that he wasn't there. Suddenly Charlie's shocked gasp from behind forced her to turn around and she spun on her heel, her gaze stopping on the strangely ominous sight of Todd standing in the middle of the garden with a fleet of miniature snowballs gathered in his arms. His black coat was starkly contrasted against the fresh white snow and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He looked so damn cute!

"He's a traitor!" Charlie pointed out in shock but practically switched sides herself as a rather large snowball sailed through the sky and whacked her mother right in the face causing both her and her brother to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Mickie stood for a moment, cold snow dripping from her face and hair before wiping it all off, her eyes ready to burn a whole right through the culprit. But she didn't get the chance for as soon as she opened her eyes she got absolutely pelted with the soft white balls.

"ATTACK, TODD! ATTACK!" John yelled playfully as both of them advanced on their victims, him hurling well rounded snowball after snowball and Todd pretty much chucking snow into the air at this stage.

"Ahh! John! Stop it! I swear I'm gonna…..ahhhhh!" Mickie squealed as she felt him gently tackle her to the ground, burying them both in snow. Her hands beat at his back and when he pulled back, the devious glint in his eye made her tense in anticipation. He reached out at either side of her head and quickly raked in a huge pile of snow right onto her face, some of it even getting through the gaps in the material of her coat and freezing her skin. She yelped helplessly to the sound of his laughter.

John wiped some of the snow off her face and smiled at his childeren who had quickly joined in on the action. "Well gang, I think it's safe to say that Todd, Daddy and Charlie win while Mommy loses. Don't you think?"

"You and Todd cheated, daddy! You cheated!" Charlie said for the sake of it. She was currently perched at the side of the huge jumble that had become her parents with a huge smile on her face.

"We didn't cheat, lee. We won," Todd stated simply causing John to burst out laughing.

He patted his head and smiled. "That's the right attitude, Toad. It's only cheating if you get caught."

Mickie was going to scold him for teaching bad examples to their children when a much better idea came to mind. She simply grabbed a handful of the white stuff and proceeded to chuck it right in his face.

"Ohhhhhh!" Charilie cried aloud, once again giggling at the un-amused look on her father's snow covered face.

"Stop teaching them nonsense will you?" she teased, trying to wiggle her way out from under him. "And you deserve that!"

"Oh, I deserve it, huh?" John smirked as he spat the snow out of his mouth. "I have a right mind to give you another helping of this stuff," he threatened playfully before getting to his feet and reaching down to drag her up. But he made the mistake of thinking that things were over when they were far from it. As soon as his wife was back on her feet she instantly leapt forward and this time he was the one lying flat on his back while pile after pile of snow was chucked all over him. He could hear the delighted squeals coming from both his kids and it warmed his heart. Lying still for a moment to let them have their fun, he counted to five before softly struggling back. As he sat up his eyes connected with Mickie's and they smiled at each other tenderly…until she smacked him right in the face with another mound of snow and the fight was on again.

"But I don't wanna go bed, mommy," came Charlie's mumbled reply from somewhere in the vicinity of Mickie's neck. "I wanna see, Santa."

"But you can't see, Santa, lee. He won't come and give us presents if we see him!" Todd cried in fear. He didn't want anything messing up his Christmas.

John smirked at the horrified look on Todd's face and smoothed his soft brown hair before looking back to his youngest. "Your brother's right, Charlie. Santa won't come to our house if he knows that both of you aren't sleeping."

"He won't?" That piece of information quickly caught Charlie's attention and she lifted her head to look at her father.

"Nope," John shook his head. "He won't come and you won't get any presents. You don't want that do you?" At the vehement shaking of her little head he simply laughed. "Well then that means that you have to go to bed so you can get up early in the morning and open up all your presents."

There were a few moments of silence until she finally gave in and sighed. "Alright! Time for bed," she half-huffed and clambered off her mother's lap to the floor. She rubbed at her eyes and glanced back at her brother. "Coming?"

Both John and Mickie bit back their laughter at the interaction between the two.

"Wait!" Charlie suddenly pulled up short. "We didn't leave any milk and cookies for Santa or carrots for Rudolph!"

"That's right," John nodded his head. "Come on, let's go make up some plates to leave for them and then both you guys gotta go to bed, OK?"

The two happy replies he received were enough and around fifteen minutes later, a plate of cookies sat beside the fireplace alongside a glass of milk and a handful of carrots while both Todd and Charie were both finally snuggled up in bed. Wasting no time, Mickie played lookout at the top of the stairs while John began moving the load of toys from the spare room at the back of the house down the stairs. With box after box littering the floor of the living room, he carried on until all the gifts were in front of him.

"Micks! They're all here!"

Mickie had one last peek through the open bedroom door. She listened and satisfied with the sound of both kids' deep breathing, quietly pulled the door shut and made her way down the stairs. She walked into the living room and joined her husband on the sofa. "I thought they were never going to go!"

"Yeah," John smiled in response. "I think they're both going to be pretty hyper tomorrow."

"Of course they are, John. We've only gone and bought out a damn toy store not to mention all the other gifts they'll be getting from our parents. They'll be spoiled."

John shuffled over to the fireplace where he picked up a cookie and bit into it. "I bet you ten bucks they both end up playing with the boxes, Todd at the least!"

"Speaking of which, do you remember what ones are which?" she asked with a nod of her head.

He looked at the various wrapped boxes in front of him and took a moment to think. Holding the cookie between his teeth, he got to his feet and inspected a few. "I remember. The red and gold are for Toad and the red and green are for Lee. Right?"

Mickie got up from the sofa and came to stand beside him. She reached up and tugged the cookie out of his mouth and bit into it herself. "Right," she laughed at the scowl that crossed his face and quickly stuffed the rest of it in her mouth before he could grab it back off her.

"Oh that's how it's going to be, huh?" he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her close. "You're going to deprive me of having cookies and at Christmas no less?"

"Maybe."

"You're a cold hearted woman, Mickie Cena. I think I just might have to show you the true meaning of Christmas." His hands began to run slowly along her back.

"And what's that?" she whispered as their faces drew closer.

"Love and lust," he mumbled against her mouth before their lips fused together in a slow, tantalising kiss.

Before things could get heated between them, Mickie pulled back and her eyes smiled into his as she looked at him. "First of all, that has to be one of the corniest lines you have ever used on me and second of all, the sooner we get this done the sooner you get to unwrap one of your presents from me."

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Really. Now come on, let's get this done so you can open your gift."

The two worked together, separating their children's Christmas presents tagged from Santa to opposite sides of the large spruce tree. Mickie added a few final touches and went about switching off the lights and TV while John quickly munched on the remainder of the cookies, drank down the milk and turned up his face at the carrots. He held them out towards her and scowled. "Carrot?"

"No!" she laughed in response. Grabbing them and chucking them into the dying fire.

"You just burned Rudolph's carrots!" John cried in faux horror, setting the glass back down beside the empty plate. When the kids get up in the morning it would look like Santa had been there and eaten the food himself. He lifted the fire guard and placed it securely in front of the glowing embers. Mickie had already headed up the stairs. He flicked off the light and followed her up the stairs and to their bedroom after another quick peek inside his daughter's and son's room. They were fast asleep and no doubt dreaming of the toys they were going to get in the morning. With a small smile on his face, John walked into the master bedroom where his smile suddenly faded. Mickie was nowhere to be seen. "Micks? Micks!"

"Just a minute!" Mickie cried from the bathroom. She took a look at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but chuckle. Placing the Santa hat upon her head, she hid herself from view behind the door and called out to him. "John?"

John looked up from the bed and his face scrunched up in confusion when he saw her hiding behind the door. "Yeah?"

"I need you to follow my instructions alright?" At his nod she continued. "First of all, grab the remote to the stereo and then sit down in the chair."

He did as told, taking the remote and sitting down in the chair that he hadn't even realized was there when he came in. It looked like his office chair and all. What the hell was she up to? "I'm sitting."

"Okay, now hold out the remote to me and then close your eyes, Okay?" She waited until he did what she asked before stepping into the bedroom and walking towards him. She took the remote control from his hand and couldn't help but grin at the stupid smile on his face.

"This dominat side to you is very intriguing baby, I have to say. Strange, but intriguing," he said to the darkness, still not quite fully sure what to expect from her. Suddenly the first notes of an all too familiar classic Christmas tune softly filled the room and he opened one eye, the other immediately following after it at the sight before him.

"_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me, I've been an awful good girl, Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight..."_

His eyes hungrily drank in her half naked form as she slowly ground her hips directly in front of his face. She wore a tight red bra with a fluffy white trim and a tiny pair of red panties, also with a fluffy white trim to go along with the Santa hat on her head. A pair of red heels finished off the ensemble and John was at an absolute loss for words. His lips curved into a sly smile and he relaxed back into the chair and let her body work its magic. "You're unbelievable," he groaned.

Mickie grinned right back at him and lifted the hat off her head and placed it on his. She danced around the chair before straddling his lap and singing into his ear. "Santa baby, a fifty four convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

John chuckled in sheer enjoyment at her little performance. To say it was turning him on would be an understatement. He was already hard as a rock and she'd barely even done anything yet. His eyes suddenly slid shut when he felt her grind against the stiffness between his legs. He was just about to lift his hands and respond when she got to her feet and turned around, bending over right before him and wiggling her ass in his face. He was speechless as she turned back around with a wicked smile on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing to him right now and was loving every second of it.

"Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not, a lot. Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight," she sang again, straddling his lap once more, this time grabbing his head and thrusting it into her breasts. She heard him mutter an expletive and laughed to herself as his hands began to roam all over her back, forcing her to bite back a sigh. The second she felt his hardness against her she wanted him and was now silently praying for the song to come to an end so they could get serious.

The song played on with her continuing to tease the hell out of him while he gladly sat there and took it, biding his time for he knew it was coming and coming soon. Mercifully, the tune came to an end and he lifted his head from her neck to look her in the eye, a playful yet lustful expression on his face. "That was one hell of a present," he smiled, his eyes sparkling at her.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it. And you look incredible," he hushed, unable to take it any longer. He leaned in and they instantly joined together in a heated, tongue filled kiss. Without breaking their embrace he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and stood up, carrying her to the bed. She kicked off her heels and grabbed the sides of his face before trailing her hands down his arms to his sides. They slowly broke apart and she sighed as his lips began to nip at her jaw line and neck. His arms rose as she pulled up his t-shirt and threw it to the floor. It was immediately forgotten. Paul gently lay her down on the bed and stroked his hand across her cheek, a small smile playing on his face. "You really are unbelievable."

Mickie ran one hand along the waistband of his sweatpants while the other tugged playfully at the fluffy ball on his cap. "You're pretty unbelievable yourself, Santa." As she gazed into his wonderful eyes, the playful tone to her voice slowly faded away and was replaced by an intense wave of emotion. She brought her hand down to caress his coarse cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he hushed and once again captured her lips in a passionate kiss as they lost themselves in each other. It was the perfect end to a perfect Christmas Eve

Thats it for this story! but don't worry, i have another idea for another story! And i'll try to update on that story more than this one. Stay tuned;)

-SR


End file.
